Because This is Thankful! VKook
by Baebluee
Summary: Jungkook yang menyetujui persyaratan itu, dan pasti dia juga yang akan menerima risiko nya karna, berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung. Apakah persyaratan itu terlaksanakan?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :** **Because This is Thankful! [VKook]**

 **Summary : Cuman karna sebuah kalung, dan karna kalung itu juga mereka bertemu...**

 **Cast : VKOOK, NAMJIN, MINYOON, J-HOPE (MILIK KITA BERSAMA)**

 **GS (GENDERSWITCH)**

 **BAGI UKE, GS**

 ** _A/N : Sorry yah guys kalau ini ff chap pertama nya, agak pendek. Nanti aku usahain untuk chap chap berikutnya akan lebih panjang. Okeeee_**

Happy Reading^^

Pagi hari yang cerah...

Jungkook sedang memakan bekal nya yang membosankan lagi lagi bibimbap. Dia memakan makanan itu dengan rakusnya. Karna dia sedang sangat sangat bosan karna, Yoongi tidak masuk semenjak kejadian perpisahan kemarin. Bisa dikatakan mereka sebenarnya sudah lulus. Dan ini adalah hari terakhir anak itu berada di sekolah ini. Karna sebentar lagi Jungkook akan kuliah di universitas keinginannya.

Sehabis anak itu menghabiskan bekal nya, dia langsung pergi dari kelas menuju kekantin karna, dia tidak kenyang makan bimbimbap. Jungkook memesan 2 sandwich dan memakannya dengan pelan agar dia bisa kenyang. Tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Ya... itu adalah Jin. Sebenarnya, Jungkook tidak terlalu akrab dengan Jin. Hanya Yoongi saja yang akrab dengan anak itu. Tapi tidak ada salah nya kan mencoba berteman akrab dengan Jin pikir Jungkook.

"Hei! Apa kabar? Mana sahabatmu Yoongi?" Tanya Jin ramah.

"Dia tidak masuk karna sakit" jawab Jungkook sambil mengunyah makanan nya.

"Apa aku menganggu?"

"Tidak... hanya saja, apa kau tidak memesan makanan? Atau kau hanya ingin melihat ku makan?"

"Entahlah... aku tidak lapar kook. Apa ada masalah Yoongi dengan Jimin namjachingu nya?"

"Iyahh anak itu bertengkar dengan Jimin. Katanya, mata Jimin jelalatan"

"Hahaha lucu sekali! Oh ia apakah kau mau menemani ku membeli jus? Aku sedang haus" Ajak Jin kepada Jungkook.

"Baiklah! Aku juga haus. Tapi... kau tidak mentraktir aku atau apa gitu?" Canda Jungkook.

"Heh! Kau pikir aku apa?"

"HHAHAHAHA" Yap mereka tertawa bersama.

'Ternyata, bercanda dengan Jin asik juga' batin Jungkook.

Mereka memesan minuman yang sama yaitu, Jus Alpukat. Mungkin habis ini Jungkook dan Jin akan menjadi teman yang akrab. Jungkook bertanya pada Jin anak itu mau masuk universitas mana dan ternyata, Jin akan masuk universitas yang sama dengan Jungkook. Sehabis memesan Jus mereka berbincang kembali.

"Apa kau sudah punya orang yang disukai disini?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Hmmm iya... tapi sayang nya orang itu, tidak bisa membalas perasaan ku" jawab nya murung.

"Kau tau darimana kalau, si 'dia' tidak menyukai dirimu?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Sepertinya, dia tidak peka terhadap perasaan ku"

"Siapa?"

"NAMJOON" jawab Jin.

Sepertinya, Jungkook dan Jin tidak menyadari ada segerombolan adik adik kelas yang berlari menuju kearah mereka dan salah satu dari mereka yang berlari tersenggol lengan Jungkook yang menggengam Botol berisikan jus dan otomatis jus yang dipegang Jungkook tumpah.

BYURRR

Nice! Minuman Jungkook tumpah mengenai sepatu seseorang. Jungkook masih fokus mengambil botol yang tergelatak tidak elitnya. Tentu saja isinya, sudah tumpah. Dan Jungkook membuang botol plastik itu pada tempat nya.

Sedangkan Jin hanya diam mematung melihat kejadian sekarang ini. Karna jus itu tumpah mengenai sepatu Taehyung! Ya! TAEHYUNG. Seorang namja yang paling pemes (populer) disekolah mereka. Terkenal karna, sifat dingin nya, dan kepandaiannya untuk berkelahi. Tak jarang orang yang membuat dia kesal atau marah, tanpa babibu lagi Taehyung langsung menghajar orang itu tentu nya, dengan bantuan geng nya.

Dan sekarang, mereka berhadapan dengan... bahaya. Bisa saja Taehyung langsung menghajar yeoja. Ah tidak mungkin dia menghajar yeoja seimut Jungkook. Jin langsung merinding karna tatapan Taehyung menajam(?) sedangkan Jungkook langsung mengambil sapu tangan dan membersihkan tumpahan jus di sepatu Taehyung.

"Kau berurusan dengan beruang itu Kook" bisik Jin kepada Jungkook agar tidak kedengaran ditelinga Taehyung.

Jungkook acuh tak acuh mendengar ucapan Jin. Anak itu terlalu berlebihan. Memang Taehyung itu siapa? Sampai ditakutin segala. Biasa aja kale batin nya.

"Apa kau tidak minta maaf kepada ku?" Tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook.

"Iya aku minta maaf. Tapi seharusnya, bocah bocah itu kan yang minta maaf pada mu. Dan sebenarnya, ini bukan salah ku" jawab Jungkook. Jin terkejut anak itu berani sekali...

"Tidak usah seperti itu! Lebih baik kau jilat saja sepatu ini. Ini sepatu mahal!" Perintah Taehyung semena mena.

"Hah! Kau pikir aku gila menjilat sepatu mu ini? Kau kira kau siapa? Seenaknya memerintah orang" Jungkook yang emosi akhirnya melepas sepatu itu dari kaki Taehyung dan membuangnya keselokan yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Berani sekali kau bocah! Baiklah jika itu mau mu tapi..." Taehyung mengantung perkataan nya. Taehyung mencari benda yang mudah dirampas dari gadis pemberani itu dan dia menemukan kalung yang bertengger manis di leher yeoja imut itu. Kalung berwarna perak dan berliontin kan sebuah kupu kupu.

"Aku ambil ini!" Lanjut Taehyung sambil menarik kalung itu dari leher Jungkook.

Jungkook tentu saja kaget! Itu kalung tersayang Jungkook dan itu pemberian dari mendiang nenek nya. Bagi Jungkook saat orang tua Jungkook tengah sibuk bekerja, nenek nya lah yang peduli dan menyayangi nya. Dan kalung itu diambil oleh orang jahat seperti Taehyung?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan... dia langsung mengejar Taehyung yang sudah beralari agak jauh dari nya.

"KOOKIE KAU MAU KEMANA?" Teriak Jin dengan nyaring.

"Mengejar bajingan itu" teriak Jungkook dari kejauhan sambil berlari meninggalkan Jin yang sedang bengong.

'Kenapa anak itu berani sekali? Ya tuhan... selamatkan lah Jungkook' batin Jin berdo'a.

 ** _TBC or END?_**

 ** _Vote plus Vomment ya kalau suka!_**

 ** _Kalau kalian ngasih kesan positif untuk ff ini, akan aku lanjutin._**

 ** _Okeh?_**

 ** _HAPPY READING!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Because This is Thankful! [VKook]**

 **Summary : Cuman karna sebuah kalung, dan karna kalung itu juga mereka bertemu...**

 **Cast : VKOOK, NAMJIN, MINYOON, J-HOPE (MILIK KITA BERSAMA)**

 **GS (GENDERSWITCH)**

 **BAGI UKE, GS**

Next...

Jungkook mengejar Taehyung dia berlari dengan kencang nya agar bisa menyeimbangi lari nya Taehyung. Jungkook tidak lelah mengejar Taehyung dan mereka tidak menyadari kalau, mereka sudah keluar dari area sekolah *orang ganteng mah bebas upsss lupakan yang itu..

Saat keduanya sudah lelah berlari akhirnya Taehyung terduduk di jalan dia sungguh kelelahan begitu juga Jungkook. Yeoja itu lebih memilih duduk di bangku kayu yang sebenarnya sudah tidak layak pakai lagi namanya saja orang lelah...

"Hei! Kembalikan aset ku!" Jungkook memulai pembicaraan.

"Aset?"

"Cih... jangan pura pura bego deh! Kembalikan kalung ku" teriak Jungkook.

"Tidak semudah itu bocah... kau sudah menumpahkan minuman disepatuku yang mahal itu dan kau membuang nya. Tentu saja tidak akan semudah itu kau mendapatkan nya!" Jawab Taehyung datar.

"Dan kau mengambil kalung yang sangat berharga dihidupku. Asal kau tahu kalung itu adalah kalung pemberian mendiang nenek ku dan makam nenek ku sangat jauh. Dia tidak dimakamkan disini. Dan hanya itu kenang kenangan terakhir dari nya" jelas Jungkook.

"Oh" respon Taehyung kelewat pendek.

Dan Jungkook? Tentu saja dia geram dia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang berharga nya kalung itu dan respon Taehyung hanya 'Oh' iya baiklah gelar yang diberikan warga sekolah untuk namja itu tidak salah.

"Please... kembalikan kalung itu! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalung itu aku mohonn"

"..." tidak ada respon dari Taehyung.

"Kau tuli ya? Aku bilang, kembalikan kalung itu! Aku janji akan membersihkan sepatu mu yang kubuang keselokan itu"

Dan Taehyung punya rencana yang sangat bagus dia menyeringai dalam diam(?)

"Baiklah..." balas Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook sudah berbinar binar dengan jawaban nya.

"Tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kau lakukan. Itu tidak sulit kok"

"Apapun syarat nya, aku setuju! Mana kalung nya?" Tangan Jungkook sudah menarik narik baju Taehyung agar anak itu mengembalikan kalung itu kepada empunya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau harus memenuhi syarat itu dulu. Baru aku kembalikan kalung ini"

"Maksud mu? Yahhhh baiklah apa syarat nya?"

"Kau harus jadi asisten ku selama 3 minggu"

"Maksud mu?" Jungkook kaget. What asisten?

"Upss maksud aku 'pembantu' ya pembantu"

"Mulai kapan?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Mulai besok" dan anak itu berlalu.

Kalau Jungkook pikir pikir lagi, besok dia sudah tidak bersekolah disini lagi kan? Lagian, menurut isu isu disekolah, Taehyung akan kuliah di Amerika dan tidak mungkin kan Jungkook menyusul Taehyung hanya untuk menjalankan syarat yang diusulkan namja sialan itu? Dan mungkin Jungkook akan belajar merelakan kalung itu.

Dan akhirnya, Jungkook kekantin. Hanya sekedar duduk duduk saja. Entah kenapa kantin terasa lebih sunyi. Mungkin hari hari terakhir disekolah banyak siswa siswa yang membolos. Dan tiba tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan.

"Apa kau sudah mengambil kalung itu?" Tanya Jin sambil memakan cemilan nya.

"Mungkin, aku harus belajar merelakan kalung itu Jin. Dia memberikan satu syarat yang sangat berat" jawab Jungkook murung.

"Apa itu?"

"Menjadi budak nya selama 3 minggu dan tanpa digajih. Nice! Hanya karna kalung aku diperbudak namja sialan itu" teriak nya kesal.

"Pelan pelan saja ngomong nya! Sepi sepi begini ada aja yang datang kekantin. Kau juga sih yang cari masalah dengan Taehyung. Dan kau berani menjawab nya pula. Kenapa kau tidak jilat saja sepatu nya?"

"What the... apa kau gila? Yakali menjilat sepatu dekil itu?" Jawab anak itu jijik.

"Tapi mulai kapan kau jadi pembantu nya?"

"Mulai besok" respon Jungkook datar

Jin hanya manggut manggut saja sampai dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau tau kalau Taehyung kuliah di Amerika mengikuti ayah nya?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu Jin... semua siswa siswi yang lain menggosipkan itu dari semalam"

"Dan besok dia akan ke Amerika. Dan pasti nya syarat itu tidak terlaksanakan kan? Iya kalau dia menyuruh mu ikut dengan nya ke Amerika"

Dan Jungkook tersenyum.

"Serius? Yeayyy tapi tak apalah kalung itu ada padanya dedek ikhlas kok"

"Alayyy"

*lupakan yang itu guysss

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Jungkook karna, anak itu telah diterima di Universitas yang diinginkan nya.

Saat ini Jungkook sedang duduk di taman belakang kampus. Dia sedang menunggu Yoongi karna, anak itu katanya minta pulang bareng. Kini sudah jam 02.10 sudah lama Jungkook menunggu disini tapi yang mengajak bertemu disini tidak kunjung datang juga.

"Lama sekali bocah itu pergi" gerutu Jungkook kesal.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bocah itu? Sadar diri dong!" Tiba tiba Yoongi muncul dihadapan nya. Tentu saja Jungkook kaget. Dan spontan tangan nya menampar pelan wajah Yoongi.

"Aduuhh apa maksud mu? Sakit tahu tega sekali" jawab Yoongi kesakitan.

"Kau yang mengangetkan ku Yoongie. Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Jimin meminta maaf kepada ku atas kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu" balas anak itu menarik tangan Jungkook.

"Aku lapar! Jangan pulang dulu ya kita ke kedai langganan ku kayak biasa makan jajangmyeon aku traktir deh!"

"Ehhmmm baiklahhh aku ikut! Tapi jangan lama lama ya aku nanti sore janjian sama Jimin"

"Hmmm" respon Jungkook pendek.

3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Jungkook sedang berjalan jalan santai di taman kota. Anak itu menggunakan kaos bermotif kupu kupu dan jaket berwarna coklat yang diikat dipinggangnya dan celana jeans selutut dan rambut sebahu yang dibiarkan terurai. Dia sedang refreshing karna, terlalu banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan anak itu. Dia hanya punya waktu 3 minggu sebelum ujian. Jungkook termasuk anak yang pintar di kampus dan, anak itu sering mendapat nilai yang bagus. Tentu saja orang tua Jungkook sangat bangga dengan Jungkook.

Saat Jungkook sudah lelah untuk berjalan jalan santai, dia duduk dibangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat nya berada dirasanya, waktu sudah hampir malam, Jungkook berinisiatif untuk pulang karna besok dia harus kekampus.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Jungkook akhirnya, mandi dan saat selesai mandi dia menggunakan pakaian rumahan. Dan saat itu Jungkook menyisir rambut nya sambil bercermin (Eaaaakkk) dia teringat akan kalung nenek nya yang sudah tidak ada lagi terpasang dilehernya.

'Apakah kalung itu masih ada atau telah hilang ditangan namja sialan itu?' Batin Jungkook kesal.

-Jungkook P.O.V-

Aku sepertinya sedang bersedih karna teringat akan wajah nenek. Aku sangat rindu dengan nenek ku .Dia, adalah segala gala nya bagi ku. Dan terakhir aku bertemu dengan nya saat dia berkunjung kerumah ku. Biasanya, jika aku rindu pada nya aku sering mengusap kalung pemberian nenek. Dia memberikan kalung kupu kupu itu saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Tapi saat itu aku masih kecil jadi, kalung itu disimpan Eomma dan saat aku sudah dewasa aku akhirnya memakai kalung itu. Sudah 4 tahun aku memakai kalung . Aku merasa bersalah dengan nenek karna tidak bisa menjaga pemberian nya dengan baik.

"Nenek maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga pemberian mu. Aku menyayangi mu"

-Normal P.O.V-

Mata Jungkook berkaca kaca. Hampir saja ia menangis. Jungkook berusaha tidak menjadi anak yang cengeng karna Jungkook bukan anak kecil lagi. Anak itu tersadar dari lamunan nya. Jungkook merasa bosan tinggal di apartemen yang sunyi ini. Anak itu sering mengeluh kepada Appa dan Eomma nya yang tidak menyediakan waktu untuk Jungkook. Mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja diluar negri pula. Jungkook memutuskan untuk, pergi ke cafè tempat Yoongi bekerja.

Sesampainya di cafè, Jungkook segera duduk di bangku paling pojok. Dia heran biasanya, hari minggu seperti ini banyak muda mudi yang berkunjung ke cafe ini tapi, sekarang tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya. Dan Jungkook melambai lambaikan tangan nya kearah Yoongi dan, Yoongi pun menyadari nya. Dia segera berlari kearah meja Jungkook dan duduk dihadapan yeoja imut itu.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini Kookie?"

"Aku kesepian di rumah... tidak ada teman. Apa aku menganggu?"

"Hahaha tentu tidak Kookie ku sayang. Karna cafè ini sepi pengunjung aku bisa santai. Jadi, kau kesini mau apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin curhat saja" jawab Jungkook murung.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa hanya bosan saja"

"Apa kau ingin curhat? Curhat saja!"

"Kau adalah sahabat yang paling mengerti aku Yoongi"

"Pasti dong... jadi kau mau cerita apa?"

"Kalung"

"Hah? Cuman kalung? Astagaa Kookie, sudah lama sekali kejadian itu masih saja kau mengingat nya"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa berharga nya kalung itu bagiku bodoh! Bayangkan saja Jimin memberi mu, sebuah kalung. Jika kalung itu hilang bagaimana perasaan mu?"

"Hmmm ya sedih lah..."

Dan tiba - tiba...

"Hai Kook! Apa kabar?" Tiba tiba Jimin langsung muncul dihadapan Jungkook.

"Apaan sih kamu ikut ikut nimbrung aja" protes Yoongi dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Tidak apa apalah... oh ia aku ada berita menarik!"

"Apa?" Jawab Jungkook dan Yoongi berbarengan.

"Taehyung kembali kekorea" tegas Jimin.

Dan reaksi Jungkook dan Yoongi tentu saja terkejut.

"Si beruang itu kembali lagi... habis dunia! Oh ia anak itu kuliah dimana?"

"Dia kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan kalian" Jimin mempelankan suaranya.

"APAAAAAA" Teriak Jungkook dan Yoongi kencang. Membuat semua pengunjung di cafe melihat ke arah mereka. Dan itu, memalukan (semua mata tertuju padamu)

"Begitu juga dengan ku. Aku kaget sekali apa..." tiba - tiba Yoongi memotong.

"Kook sepertinya, aku harus bekerja pengunjung sudah mulai rame lebih baik kau pulang saja!"

"Apa? Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Jungkook marah.

"Maksud ku bukan begitu..."

"Baiklah... aku pergi saja!" Jungkook akhirnya keluar dari cafè dan segera berlari menuju apartemen nya. Karna, cafè tidak jauh dari apartemen Jungkook.

Sesampainya dirumah Jungkook langsung saja merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur. Dia sangat lelah hari ini. Makin hari, mood nya makin tidak baik saja. Padahal Jungkook sudah terbebas dari berbagai masalah dan muncul lagi satu masalah yaitu, datang nya kembali Taehyung ke korea. Ini bukan kabar baik baginya. Daripada Jungkook kepikiran, dia lebih baik tidur.

Silau nya cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk kedalam ruangan apartemen Jungkook, membuat yeoja itu terbangun. Ini baru jam 8. Ya sebenarnya Jungkook ada kelas jam 11. Jadi sebelum dia tidur semalam, dia sudah berniat bangun jam 9. Tapi matahari telah membangunkan nya. Jungkook mencoba berbaring supayah bisa tidur lagi tapi, tiba tiba ada sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari perut nya. Seharusnya Jungkook sarapan. Mau tidak mau anak itu harus bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan nya sendiri.

Jungkook beranjak dari kamarnya dan, menuju kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan nya. Sarapan Jungkook hanya sereal dan susu coklat sarapan yang simple. Sambil makan Jungkook mengambil hp yang sedari tadi ia taruh dikantung celana. Banyak sekali notifikasi dan itu berasal dari grup chat yang ribut.

Isi grup chat :

Yugyeom. : Hei! Kalian tahu tidak kalau, si beruang telah kembali.

Marktuan. : iya betul sekali! Aku semalam melihat anak itu berjalan santai ditaman sekitar jam 5 sore.

Yoongi. : Bukan nya beruang itu kuliah di amerika ya? Kenapa jadi pindah kesini lagi?

Suho : Menurut isu isu yang beredar, beruang itu sendiri yang ingin pindah kesini. Karna beruang itu rindu kepada Eomma nya. Hanya itu yang kutahu.

Yoongi : Menurut isu bukan fakta nya. Aku tidak bakal percaya.

*endchat*

Yang masih Jungkook ingat adalah, kalau semalam dia juga ketaman kota. Dari jam 4 sampai jam setengah 6. Tapi Jungkook bersyukur tidak dipertemukan dengan Taehyung. Apakah dia masih ingat dengan persyaratan itu ya? Batin Jungkook. Dia berharap Taehyung tidak ingat lagi akan persyaratan itu. Lagipula, Jungkook sudah merelakan lebih tepat nya, belajar merelakan kalung itu. Sehabis makan Jungkook menonton tv. Tiba - tiba telepon genggam nya berdering dan terlihat siapa yang menelpon Jungkook 'Yoongi'

"Halo? Iya ada apa?"

"Kau sudah dengar berita itu?"

"Ya sudah lah... memang kenapa itu bukan hal yang buruk"

"Jangan bohong deh! Bilang saja kau takut kalau si beruang masih ingat dengan persyaratan beberapa tahun silam"

"Ia sih... tapi tidak selebai itu juga kan Yoon?"

"Iya iya aku paham!"

"Kalau kau menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti tadi, jangan telepon aku. Aku tutup ya"

"Eittt tunggu dulu! Nanti sore ke cafè ya"

"Untuk? Apakah aku tidak mengganggu mu bekerja Yoon"

"Tidak.. pokoknya, harus datang! Sekarang kau boleh tutup bye Kookie"

"Bye juga"

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan jam 9.15 Jungkook masih memiliki banyak waktu. Tapi, tiba tiba Jungkook mengantuk dan dia segera kekamar untuk melanjutkan acara tidur nya.

TBC

Kalian suka enggak? Apa chap yang ini kependekan lagi? Tapi udah 1943 kata loh guys apa masih kependekan? Nanti aku usahain membuat chap yang panjang.

Jangan lupa vote and comment ya. Vote dan comment kalian sangat berharga bagi aku. Jangan sider (Sider insyaflahhh)

Happy Reading^^

알야


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Because This is Thankful! [VKook]**

 **Summary : Cuman karna sebuah kalung, dan karna kalung itu juga mereka bertemu...**

 **Cast : VKOOK, NAMJIN, MINYOON, J-HOPE (MILIK KITA BERSAMA)**

 **GS (GENDERSWITCH)**

 **BAGI UKE, GS**

A/N : Sorry yah kalau, ni ff kependekan... soalnya, kurang inspirasi. Jangan lupa kalau suka sama ff ini Vote and comment. Thanks;)

Disisi lain...

Taehyung sebenarnya, hari ini sangat malas pergi kekampus. Dia sangat kelelahan karna semalam dia baru sampai ke korea. Hari Minggu pagi, sekitar jam 9 Taehyung sudah sampai dibandara dan, ditambah lagi Taehyung tidak bisa langsung istirahat karna harus mengurus beberapa keperluan sekolah nya. Taehyung berterima kasih dengan Eomma nya karna, sudah mengurus sebagian keperluan Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak tinggal di, rumah Eomma nya karna, anak itu akan belajar mandiri. Jadi Taehyung tinggal di apartemen milik Appa nya saat, Appa nya bekerja disini. Lagian dia tidak akan sendirian nanti ada seseorang yang akan menemani nya. Kini sudah pukul 10.05 dia akan segera kekampus. Sudah dikatakan, sebenarnya anak itu malas. Tapi, tiba tiba Taehyung menjadi semangat kekampus karna...

*kembali lagi ke Jungkook*

Jungkook masih tidur dengan nyenyak nya tanpa menyadari jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.30 dan, dia masih dengan keadaan tidur. Dan tiba tiba hp nya berdering itu adalah panggilan telepon dari Yoongi. Akhirnya, Jungkook terbangung karna sudah belasan kali hp nya berdering dan akhirnya, Jungkook mengangkat panggilan telepon dari Yoongi.

"Halo... Apa lagi?"

"APA KAU BEGADANG SEMALAM? KAU HAMPIR TERLAMBAT PABOO CEPATLAH KEKAMPUS!" Yoongi berteriak marah diseberang sana tentu saja membuat telinga Jungkook hampir tuli.

"Pendengaran ku masih baik! Jangan berteriak teriak bisa tidak?" Protes Jungkook juga ikut ikutan marah.

"Kau akan terlambat...tuuuuttt" Yoongi langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Jungkook langsung menengok ke jam dan sekarang sudah pukul, 10.50 Nice! Apakah dia akan terlambat masuk ke, kampus?

Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk anak itu, dia menyisir rambut nya asal dan langsung memakai baju jalan. Tidak peduli seacak apa dirinya, Jungkook langsung mengambil tas, sepatu, dan buku buku. Sehabis itu Jungkook langsung berlari menuju parkiran mengambil sepedanya, yang terpakir disana. Dia mengayuh sepeda itu sekencang kencangnya, agar cepat sampai tujuan. Sekarang dia benar benar terburu buru. Masa anak teladan dikampus harus terlambat? Bukan gaya nya sama sekali batin Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak peduli kalau dirinya, akan celaka atau apa yang penting dia segera sampai tujuan. Tanpa disadari ada mobil sedan berkecepatan tinggi menuju kearah nya... Jungkook tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia memikirkan bagaimana kalau dia terlambat dan dia akan dihukum? Hahhh tidak mungkiinn. Dan Jungkook terkejut karna, tiba tiba ada mobil mendahuluinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sedikit lagi, Jungkook akan terserempet(?) mobil itu. Tapi, salah orang yang membawa mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan seperti nya, mobil itu lecet karna mengenai pegangan sepeda Jungkook. Karna, Jungkook sempat membenarkan rambut nya dan dia menyetir sepeda dengan 1 tangan *hebat kan?

Sesampainya dikampus Jungkook segera berlari dan dia melihat Yoongi yang duduk dibangku kampus dengan raut muka cemas. Dan Yoongi melihat Jungkook yang menghampirinya.

"Kau bodoh ya? Kenapa lama sekali? Kita akan terlambat" Yoongi marah marah dihadapan Jungkook dan Jungkook melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10.59 sebentar lagi, mereka akan terlambat.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk marah marah Yoon. Kita hampir terlambat" Jungkook berlari dengan kencang nya begitu juga Yoongi.

Mereka berlari seperti, pelari marathon. Jungkook tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar nya lagi, sampai dia menabrak seseorang yang membelakangi nya. Orang itu juga terjatuh. Salahkan Jungkook yang berlari dengan sangat kencang nya dan tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sampai dia menabrak namja berambut coklat tua.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" jawab Jungkook.

"Kalau jalan lihat..."

MEREKA SAMA SAMA TERKEJUT APALAGI, JUNGKOOK.

"Ohhh kau? Kau mau cari masalah dengan ku ya?" Jawab Taehyung marah.

"Eungghhh maaf aku buru buru" Jungkook langsung berlari dengan kencang nya. Dan dia tidak melihat dimana Yoongi apa anak itu meninggalkan nya? Bodo amat.

Sesampai nya didepan ruangan itu, Jungkook takut takut untuk masuk keruangan itu karna pintu ruangan itu sudah tertutup. Biasanya, kalau pintu tertutup sudah ada dosen nya. Jungkook mengigit bibir nya karna dia bingung masuk saja tapi dimarahi dosen, atau bolos tapi ketinggalan materi. Baiklah... Jungkook memilih pilihan kesatu dia, akan masuk keruangan itu. Tapi, tiba tiba Yoongi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Yoongi... apakah kau dihukum?"

"Asal kau tahu saja dosen nya tidak masuk hari ini" jawab Yoongi pendek.

"Apaguna nya, aku berlari lari seperti orang gila dan menabrak Taehyung? Menyebalkan!" ingin sekali Jungkook terjun dari lantai 4. Apa gunanya? Bahkan dia mau mempertaruhkan nyawa nya supayah tidak terlambat. Tapi nyata nya... dosen nya tidak masuk.

"Apa? Kau menabrak Taehyung? NICE! Anak itu tidak ditakutkan lagi. Malah, dia sudah banyak memiliki fans"

"Apa? Apakah kau berbohong?" Tanya Jungkook kaget.

"Iyap bahkan baru satu hari dia masuk, sudah banyak yang mengidolakan nya. Bahkan ada 5 yeoja yeoja genit yang menembak nya tadi" jelas Yoongi.

"What the... apa apaan? Yasudahlah bodo amat. Aku adalah haters pertama nya" jawab Jungkook kemudian berlalu.

"Apakah dia ingat dengan mu?" Jungkook menghentikan pergerakan nya. Dia ingat kejadian yang tadi.

"Iya. Aku harap aku tidak bertemu dia hari ini" Jungkook akhirnya, duduk dikelas nya sambil mengerjakan tugas yang terdapat di papan tulis. Dan Yoongi juga ikut duduk.

"Kookie sepertinya, kita tidak bisa pulang bareng. Tidak apa apa kan?" Tanya Yoongi khawatir dengan Jungkook karna, anak itu menekukan wajah nya.

"Tidak" jawab nya pendek.

"Kau tidak marah kan?" Tanya Yoongi memastikan. Terkadang Jungkook itu labil. Sikap nya, bisa berubah kapan saja.

"..." tidak ada respon dari Jungkook. Anak itu malah ketiduran di meja. Yoongi hanya terkekeh. Mungkin Jungkook begadang semalam makanya, dia terlambat dan ketiduran dikelas. Yoongi ingin membangunkan nya tapi...

"Aku tidak tidur... hanya bosan saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan khawatirkan aku" jawab Jungkook tersenyum imut (gemeesss) dan akhirnya, dia menulis kembali.

"Oke baiklahhh... nanti ku traktir deh! Kau tidak ada kelas lagi kan sampai sore?"

"Thanks my bestfriendsss lopyu" jawab Jungkook langsung memeluk Yoongi sambil memajukan bibir nya.

Akhirnya, Jungkook dan Yoongi diperbolehkan keluar kelas karna, mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas dan akhirnya Yoongi memang betul betul mentraktir Jungkook di kantin kampus. Saat mereka menyudahi acara makan makan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat dilantai 2 Jungkook merasa ada yang ketinggalan. Ya! Hp nya ketinggalan dikelas... masa dia harus ngambil lagi? Dia sudah lelah. Tapi, tanpa hp hidup nya akan hampa.

"Yoongi aku harus keatas"

"Kenapa kook?"

"HP ku tertinggal diruangan tadi"

"Tidak perlu! Aku yang pegang hehehe" jawa Yoongi cengengesan.

"Tidak kau bajak kan?" Tanya Jungkook curiga.

"Mana ada... curigaan banget deh jadi orang! Eh itu Jimin... aku duluan ya Kook. Byeeee hati hati" Yoongi segera meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian. Yoongi terlalu mementingkan namjachingunya daripada sahabat sendiri 'nappeun yeoja' batin Jungkook kesal.

Saat dia ingin kembali berjalan, Jungkook merasa feeling nya sudah tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat Jungkook ingin berjalan lagi, tiba tiba ada yang menarik lengan nya. Dan ternyata itu adalah Taehyung. Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Apa yang ingin Taehyung lakukan kepada nya.

"Hei bocah! Urusan kita belum selesai"

"Sejak..." Mulut Jungkook langsung dibungkam oleh Taehyung. Jujur, sekarang posisi mereka sangat dekat.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan persyaratan yang lalu? Kau akan mendapatkan ini!" Taehyung menunjukan sebuah kalung berwarna perak dengan liontin kupu kupu. Ya! Itu kalung Jungkook.

"Kembalikan!" Jungkook berusaha mengambil kalung itu dari Taehyung.

Taehyung berdiri di dekat jendela besar yang ada dikampus. Sepertinya, kalung itu akan dijatuhkan.

"Kalau kau mendekat kalung ini akan kulepas dan jatuh" Taehyung menyeringai. Jungkook masih terdiam. Jika ia mendekat kalung itu akan jatuh, dan pasti nya rusak

Dia memilih diam.

"Makan omongan ku itu. Maaf..." Taehyung menjatuhkan kalung itu dari genggaman. Jungkoon berusaha untuk mengambilnya. Dia tidak peduli jatub dari lantai dua asalkan kalung itu selamat pemikiran yang gila. Tapi, ada sepeasang tangan yang menarik badan Jungkook dan itu adalah tangan Taehyung. Jungkook sempat tertegun dan akhirnya dia sadar dengan pemikiran gila itu.

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak mau jadi tersangka penyebab kematian mu" jawab anak itu acuh.

"Kau tega sekali" mata Jungkook berkaca kaca. Dia langsung turun tangga dengan cepat sebelum, ada yang mengambil kalung itu.

Jungkook segera turun dari tangga dengan langkah, tergesa gesa. Dia menuruni tangga tanpa melihat, anak tangga yang dilewati sampai dianak tangga terakhir... Jungkook kira, habis ini sisanya hanya lantai ternyata, masih ada anak tangga lagi dan dia melewati anak tangga itu, dan akhirnya Jungkook tersungkur. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung melihat kearah Jungkook. Dan akhirnya, banyak orang yang membantu nya untuk bangun.

"Apa kau baik baik saja Jungkook-ssi?" Tanya Yuri.

"Tidak apa apa... terima kasih Yuri-ssi annyeong" jawab Jungkook dengan senyum andalan nya. Dan akhirnya, saat dia keluar dari gedung dia mencari kalung itu. Diantara semak semak. Pasti ada kalung itu karna Taehyung membuang nya tepat disemak semak.

Jungkook mencari kalung itu dengan teliti siapa tahu saja kalung itu lolos dari penglihatan nya. Akhirnya, Jungkook menemukan kalung itu dengan keadaan yang sudah tidak layak pakai. Kalung nya sudah putus, liontin nya patah, dan 1 sayap kupu kupu itu hilang entah kemana. Jungkook sangat geram dengan Taehyung bisa bisanya dia membuang kepunyaan orang lain.

Jungkook segera berlari keparkiran untuk cepat cepat pulang agar dia tidak bertemu Taehyung. Dia sangat benci dengan Taehyung. Tapi, dewi fortuna tidak memihak kepadanya tiba tiba saja ada mobil sedan yang menghalangi nya itu mobil sedan yang hampil menyerempet nya. Jungkook segera menepi agar bisa lewat tapi, tiba tiba tangan nya ditarik dan badan nya didorong masuk kedalam mobil.

Saat Jungkook masuk kedalam mobil, dia baru tersadar kalau disamping nya adalah Taehyung. Ingin rasanya berteriak, tapi dia tidak mau dianggap lebay jadi dia hanya diam.

"Kau masih ingat perjanjian yang dulu kan? Jadi sekarang hari ini kau sudah mulai bekerja" Taehyung memulai pembicaraan sambil menyetir mobil.

"..." Jungkook hanya diam. Didalam otaknya, Jungkook merutuki kebodohan nya beberapa tahun yang lalu karna, langsung menyetujui syarat yang diajukan. Huh! Bego sekali. Tapi, tiba tiba Jungkook dikagetkan oleh mobil yang tiba tiba direm. Dia terkejut sebenarnya, ada apa.

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Taehyung datar. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Dan bagaimana mobil nya? Akhirnya, Jungkook turun dari mobil dan mengambil kunci mobil itu lalu, dia segera mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang. Lalu, Taehyung segera masuk ke apartemen nya diikuti dengan Jungkook.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Jungkook adalah kamar Taehyung yang 'BERANTAKAN' nice! Bahkan kamar itu tidak layak disebut kamar tapi, kapal pecah! Bayangkan saja buku buku yang berserakan, baju baju yang ada dimana mana sungguh tidak beraturan.

"Kau bersihkan kamar ku ini ya! Aku mau tidur bye!" Taehyung langsung berbaring di kasurnya yang berantakan.

Bisa bisanya juga, Taehyung tidur dengan keadaan kamar yang seperti ini. Seandainya, Jungkook yang tinggal disini, mungkin ia tidak bisa tidur sebelum membersihkan kamar ini. Dari melipat baju Taehyung yang berantakan, Merapikan buku buku, Menyapu, Mengepel persis seperti pembantu rumahan dan yang terakhir, membersihkan kasur namja itu.

Sesekali Jungkook melihat wajah Taehyung yang sedang tidur. Sangat lucu! Dengan keadaan bibir yang mengerucut. Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan lalu, dia melanjutkan pekerjaan nya. Sehabis itu, dia merasa badan nya sangat lengket dia berniat ingin mandi tapi, dia tidak bawa baju. Bagaimana ini? Badan nya sudah lengket dan bau. Pasti dia malu kalau dekat dekat dengan Taehyung. Jungkook ragu ragu untuk membangunkan Taehyung agar diantarkan ke apartemen nya. Karna, apartemen Jungkook dengan Taehyung sangat jauh.

"Taehyung..." Panggil Jungkook mengerak gerakan tubuh Taehyung.

"Taehyung... ireonaa" panggil Jungkook tepat ditelinga Taehyung. Tapi, Taehyung tidak kunjung kunjung bangun. Dengan 1 tamparan kencang di punggung nya akhirnya, Taehyung bangun dengan erangan yang sangat keras.

"Arrrgghhh apa apaan sih? Jangan ganggu aku!" Taehyung segera mendorong tubuh Jungkook dengan kencang kebelakang.

Yang asalnya tubuh Jungkook diranjang Taehyung, lalu Taehyung mendorong tubuh nya kebelakang dan Jungkook terjungkal kebelakang dan kepala Jungkook terbentur lantai. Itu sangat, menyakitkan. Tiba tiba saja kepala nya langsung pusing tapi, itu hanya sebentar. Akhirnya Jungkook jadi geram. Dan dia... berteriak

"YAK! PABBOO BANGUNLAH!" Jungkook langsung meluncurkan tamparan tamparan ke seluruh badan Taehyung termasuk wajah nya.

Tapi tiba tiba Taehyung langsung menarik badan Jungkook dan... Kelanjutan

Jujur, keadaan mereka sekarang ini adalah, Jungkook menindih badan Taehyung. Intinya, Taehyung dibawah dan Jungkook diatas. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak 4 jari Nice.

Wajah Jungkook sukses memerah bagaikan tomat. Karna baru kali ini Jungkook melihat wajah seorang namja sangat dekat. Jungkook terpaku dengan wajah Taehyung yang sedang menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak..." Taehyung membuka mata nya dan dia sangat terkejut dengan wajah Jungkook yang sangat dekat dengan wajah nya.

Jantung mereka sama sama berdegup dengan kencang

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, 4 detik..

"Eenghhh maaf!" Jungkook langsung bangun dan membelakangi Taehyung. Dia sangat malu saat ini. Wajah Jungkook memerah sampai ketelinga. Itu sangat memalukan! Dan... yang Jungkook pikirkan saat ini adalah Taehyung 'sejak kapan anak itu jadi tampan!?' Batin Jungkook malu.

Sedangkan Taehyung? Apa kabar? Tentu saja, wajah juga memerah. Tapi itu tidak separah Jungkook.

"Dasar... kau tidak beda dengan kebanyakan yeoja yang lainnya" gumam Taehyung.

"Apa!? Tentu saja tidak. Kau yang menarik badan ku. Dasar namja yang aneh" balas Jungkook tak terima.

"Oh ya? Kau tau badan mu itu sangatlah bau mandi sana!" Taehyung bangun dan langsung mendorong Jungkook agar anak itu mandi. Jungkook sangat malu Taehyung mencium bau badan nya.

"Mmm aku... tidak bawa baju. Aku membangunkan mu untuk mengantarkan ku kembali ke apartemen"

"Apa? Aku mengantarmu ke apartemen? Bisa bisa kau akan kabur. Tidak bisa aku tidak mau! Pergi saja sendiri" tolak Taehyung.

"Tapi... kalau aku tidak bawa apa apa untuk tinggal disini bagaimana?" Tanya Jungkook cemas. "Lagian, kalau misalnya aku pergi sendiri aku akan dengan mudah kabur. Coba mikir!"

"Itu urusan mu! Aku tidak peduli. Lagian, siapa suruh kau menyetujui persyaratan itu? Itu resiko mu" Jawab Taehyung. Tapi saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang, sedang mengerucutkan bibir nya dengan tatapan sedih itu membuat jantung Taehyung berdebar debar. Apa apaan... perasaan ini muncul lagi. Tapi, Taehyung segera menepis perasaan itu.

"Aku mohoooon!" Jawab Jungkook dengan puppy eyes nya.

Tiba tiba hp Jungkook berdering dan itu ternyata dari Yoongi. Jungkook segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo? Iya kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Yoongi diseberang sana.

"Cieee yang cariin aku... aku tidak di sana. Aku di..."

"Bodo... Appa dan Eomma mu, sudah kembali! Dia mencari mu. Cepatlah pulang kerumah"

"Apa! mereka sekarang ada diman..."

"Katakan saja sandi kamar mu!"

"245673 itu sandi nya"

"Yaudah thanks... cepatlah pulang!" Yoongi mematikan sambungan.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Segitu aja dulu guys... apa ini kepanjangan, atau kependekan? Jangan lupa vote dan comment ya... jangan sider dong! Please! Aku sangat menghargai, Vote and comment kalian_**

 ** _See you^^_**

 ** _휘파람_** ** _(BlackPink)_**


End file.
